1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an adjusting mechanism and an adjusting method thereof, and more particularly to an adjusting mechanism using an adjusting tool to reduce a gap area between a boat and a furnace such that the boat in the furnace is parallel to the furnace, and an adjusting method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor manufacturing processes, a furnace is an important apparatus. The furnace provides a high-temperature environment for wafers such that various semiconductor manufacturing processes, such as oxidation, diffusion, doping, pre-deposition, drive-in, annealing, post-implantation annealing, heat treatment, reflow or high-temperature chemical vapor deposition (CVD), may be performed on the wafers.
The conventional furnace has a receiving space and an opening. The receiving space provides an airtight high-temperature environment. Several wafers are carried on a boat. The semiconductor manufacturing processes can be performed after the boat enters the receiving space through the opening. At this time, the furnace is heated such that the temperature rises to the desired temperature, and the boat is rotated such that the wafers are heated evenly.
However, if the boat is not parallel to the furnace, the boat may collide with an inner wall of the furnace to produce particles when the boat is rotated or moved into or out of the furnace. In a serious condition, the boat or the furnace may be damaged. In the semiconductor manufacturing processes, the tiny particles contaminate the wafer to produce defects in the wafer because the line width of the circuit in the wafer is very tiny.
Thus, it is an important subject of the invention to provide a method of ensuring the boat to be parallel to the furnace and thus solving the above-mentioned problem.